


Surprise - Eridan X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Hey, Fishdick got a matesprit. But what's the catch?





	Surprise - Eridan X Reader

"You don't understand howw beautiful she is!" Eridan ranted. "She's everythin' I'vve evver wwanted, Sol!"

"Fithdick, either you're making her up, or thee feelth thorry for you!" Sollux grumbled.

"N-no, she does not!" He punched him in the arm. "Just you wwait! This is the first time wwe're meetin' in person, and you better not ruin it!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh my gosh, that's her!" Eridan ran to open the door, an excited smile spreading across his face. "(N/N)!"

The girl's eyes widened, but her face quickly morphed into a grin. "Eridan!" She wrapped her arms around him with a laugh. "I can't believe it!"

"Me either! Wwhy, you're evven more beautiful in real life!"

"You really do say your w's and v's like that, it's cute." The girl stopped, eyes falling upon Sollux. "Hi, I'm (Y/N), Eridan's girlfriend. You must be...he referred to you as 'bee douche'?"

"Uh." His jaw dropped. "You're real," was all he said. "A-and it'th Thollukth."

"Sollux, okay. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Load gaper? Over there." Sollux pointed around the corner.

"Thank you." (Y/N) waved before following the direction he had pointed.

"Fithdick, that'th a human!" he hissed. "You hate land-dwellerth!"

"Yeah, but she's different!" Eridan stuck up his nose. "It's none a your business!"

"That girl will leave you and you know it! You're jutht a thpur of the moment thing!" Sollux shouted.

"But..." He deflated, tears gathering in his eyes. "But she..."

"Hey!" (Y/N) popped up out of nowhere, scaring both of them. "How dare you, Lispy?!" She grabbed him by the shirt. "Just because you hate his guts doesn't mean you can tell him stuff like that!"

"Thorry," he said sarcastically. "Jutht looking out for you, there'th no way you actually want to be with thomeone like him."

"You don't know me, _Thollukth._ Shut your mouth." She looked over at the sea-dweller, eyes softening. "Hey, come here."

"Yes...?" Eridan scooted over with a hesitant look. "It's okay, you don't havve to lie to me. I'll be okay."

"Eridan fucking Ampora, I love you. Heh." (Y/N) rubbed her heels together. "Do you-"

"Yes!" He froze up as she kissed him, gills fluttering. "Red for you too."

"Ew, outta my hive." Sollux pushed them out the door with a growl. "Good luck."

"That guy is a dick," she growled. "Hey, Eridan?"

"Er, yes?" Eridan looked up at her hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a troll?"

"I...I thought you wwouldn't like me."

"You should've just been honest with me. I don't care what you are, okay? I only care if you love me." (Y/N)'s eyes brightened. "And I have so many questions! Where are you on the hemospectrum thingy?"

"Second to highest," he bragged. "I am fuckin' royalty."

"Oh, wow! What color is that?" She bounced up and down.

"Vviolet." Eridan seemed proud of himself. "Anythin' else?"

"Um...what makes me different from the humans you hate?" (Y/N) watched in fascination.

"I-I don't knoww," he stuttered. "You're nice to me and stuff. No one really likes me."

"I like you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So why did we meet at that douche's place instead of yours?"

"I livve in a shipwwreck. Literally." Eridan shrugged his shoulders. "Wwasn't sure if you'd enjoy that."

"Are you kidding?! That's awesome!" (Y/N) kept rambling all the way there. "You gotta give me a tour!"

"I wwill," he laughed.

Finally, he was happy.


End file.
